Frank G. Uzumaki
Frank George Uzumaki 'is the son of the Fourth Hokage Son Goku and Sayo Uzumaki, main protagonist of ''Dragon Ball Shippuden. ''However he was raised at the ophanage since his parents' absence and was completely unaware he's the son of a Hokage. He is the Jinchūriki of the 9-tailed Biju named Drago. 'Appearance Frank looks like, as Drake states, a cross-joint between his father Son Goku and Naruto Uzumaki; as his facial expression matches Naruto with his hair half blonde and half raven, with his eye blues. This looks cause him to earn a nickname "Goruto" (which it's a fused name between "Go'ku" and "Na'ruto"). At age 5, he wears a simple white T-shirt and blue pants, and a pair of sandals. At age 10-11, Frank wore a black jumpsuit with a hoody jacket, red/blue shirt, black/white shoes with metallic soles and red wristbands. When attending the academy, he wears his gi, which it's an orange jacket over his black undershirt, baggy red-orange sweat pants and wore black sandels. He carried his ninja tools on his right thigh and the Power Pole on his back. He later earn the Saiyan Mark headband from his teacher, Eragon Flame, who understood his solitude. In Gwen 10 The Series and Dragon Shippuden: Xenoverse, Personality Frank is a very bright and spirited boy, always energized by his burning passion and dreams of exploring the world and being the new Hokage but he was constantly bullied by the people of Kakarot Tribes due of him being a Jinchūriki; an individual host that houses one of the Biju of Juubi, which left Frank to suffer extreme sorrow and lonliness, worse when people called him Nine-Tail instead of his real name. Luckily, he befriends the children of Destiny Island, especially Aoi Brief, David Uchiha and Kairi, and regains his joyful self. At age 10, his emotions are rather random, making him a weird guy and Kairi joked that he is a natural monkey (due of his red Saiyan Tail). After the Heartless raid his home, he becomes very determined and hardheaded as he wants to protect everyone, along with Z Cell-7. He, however, suffers extreme temper issues when David side with Darknarok and even wanted to kill him but Kairi reminds him of their bonds and Frank then shift his rage from David to Darknarok, knowing he's the one messing with David's heart. In Dragon Shippuden: Xenoverse, Frank had grown more couragous, honorable and strong-hearted leader, vowing to protect his friends and the timelines from the Time Breakers. He was stated to be emulating his father and grandfather more then ever. 'History' 'Powers And Abilities' Like all common Saiyans, Frank has the natural talent of controlling and manipulating Chakra within his own being but had trouble executing illusion-type Jutsu known as Genjutsu. He can easily channel the Chakra to gain physical form and be discharge as bolt of light, construct into a barrier, levitate objects and characters or scaling vertical walls. When he improved his training, he is now capable of sensing Chakra from limited distance and speed. Like Saiyans, Frank is capable of lifting any objects that weighs 2 tons with minor struggles and can withstand any blows and weapons (though he has a limit). Like Humans, he's very adaptive. Frank has a prehensile tail. By the time of Dragon Shippuden: Xenoverse, Frank was trained under the guidance of Starbeard and learned how to sense Godly Ki ''as well as the ability to stock his powers together to gain the edge in the battlefield. According to Drake Flame, he greatly surpassed his father and his ancestral grandmother, Kaguya. He later gain a transplant surgery and attain David's eyes, allowing him to gain access to various ''Dojutsu forms: *'Sharingan Maturity: '''One of the Great Three ''Dojutsu that were bestowed to the Uchicha clan, attained through powerful emotions, be it positive desires to protect the loved one or negative sorrow and rage. Since Frank gains David's eyes, whose Sharingan gain the full 3 tomoe, Frank can use the full usage of two catagegories: **''Dosatsugan (Eye Of Insight): Ability to see the flow of chakra at less degree as the ''Byakugan, incredible clarity of perception, and near-accurate mimicry. **''Saimingan (Eye Of Hypnotism): Enable to cast ''Genjutsu Sharingan ''via eye contact as well as casting two ''Kinjutsu; Izanagi and Izanami. **The Sharingan increased Frank's combat powers by x1.3. *''Mangekyo Sharingan'': By the death of Kamina, Frank's borrowed eyes had evolved into Mangekyo Sharingan. The tomoe resembles a pinwheel with aspect of a eight-pointed star. With the Mangekyo Sharingan, Frank can use Amaterasu with the left eye and execute Kamui with the right eye. With both eyes, Frank can invoke Susanno. To avoid blindness, Frank combined the Mangekyo Sharingan with Drago's Chakra, causing the eyes to take form of both Mangekyo Sharingan and Jinchuriki Form. He later transplanted new pair of eyes from another Uchicha member to attain Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, allowing him to use its powers without fear of getting blind again. *''Rinnegan'': Upon attaining Six Path Sage Mode, his left Mangekyo Sharingan evolved into Rinnegan with 6 tomoe. With it, he can use the Seven Path Arts: **''Tendo'' Path: The ability to manipulate both attractive and repulsive forces. **''Shurado'' [Asura Path]: The ability to gain mechanised limps, weaponry and armour. **''Ningendo'' Path: The ability to snatch soul and read a person's mind. **''Chikushodo'' Path: Summon and control various creatures. **''Gakido ''Path: Ability to absorb all forms of chakra, including most ninjutsu [excluding ''taijutsu]. **''Jigokudo'' [Naraka Path]: Summon and control the King of Hell. **''Gedo'' Path: Enable controls over both life and death. 'Equipment' Frank wields his father's Power Pole, which can extend and constract by commands, and is unbreakable. He also carry a set of ninja tools, mostly are kunai and shinobi stars. After earning the Mark of Mastery, he wields the Keyblade of Twilight known as Two Become One and can change its shape and powers whenever he pleases and can joint with the Power Pole. He wields the Master Omnitrix, bestowed by Chronoa upon earning the Time Patrol rank in case he enters a reality that negate most of his transformations or powers. 'Transformations' Frank had possession of multiple transformations. 'Saiyan Forms' Being part Saiyan, Frank has access to the natural power-up form known among the Saiyans. 'Oozaru' The true form of the Saiyan, activated when the Saiyan absorbed Bluntz waves from the glare of Full Moon. As a 60 foot kaiju gorilla, all of the Saiyan's Strength and Power had boosted by 10 folds and was capable of firing powerful energy beam from their mouth. However, becoming an Oozaru sacrificed the Saiyan's intellects and drove them savage, attacking both friends and foes. *'Controlled Oozaru:' A state where the Saiyan gain full control of their Oozaru form. In this state, the Saiyan can now speak in this form and can use all their base form's techniques and abilities but 10 times stronger. 'Super Saiyan' An Alteration-type Transformation, occurred when the Saiyan channels their Chakra around the center point between their shoulder blades and turning their emotions into powers. It increased Strength by 50 folds and Chakra by 5 folds but it'll saps stamina and Chakra so it cannot be maintain for long peroid of times. *'Ascended Super Saiyan: '''A secondary stage where the Super Saiyan augments their muscle mass via Chakra, making them bulked and boost their strength by x1.5 but the Chakra reserve's decrease speed had increased. *'Ultra Super Saiyan: A third stage where the Super Saiyan augments even more of their muscles that they becomes abnormally large and gain x1.2 on strength but lost all their speed as result and the Chakra reserve depletes greatly. *'''Mastered Super Saiyan: A fourth stage where the Super Saiyan gain full mastery of their form, allowing them to maintain calm mind and use less Chakra. 'Super Saiyan 2' The second level of Super Saiyan, attained after gaining full mastery of the first level and repeats the progress to a greater level. It increased the powers by 2 and their body are covered with raw, bio-electricity. *'Strengthen:' The mastery state of Super Saiyan 2 where the Saiyan can increase their powers even higher by 4 folds. 'Super Saiyan 3' The third level of Super Saiyan, attained through training in abnormal atmosphere and unlocking their potential. This invokes the Saiyan's potential from every last drop of their blood and boost the powers by 4 folds but it cause the Chakra Reserves to deplete rapidly. *'Mastered State: '''Upon gaining mastery, the Super Saiyan 3 form will drain less Chakra and no longer strain the body. 'Super Saiyan God' A legendary state attained through the Ritual of Six Pure-heart Saiyans. As a Super Saiyan God, all of the Saiyan's potential had rose to x502.25, surpassing greatly of Super Saiyan 3 and is now capable of battling against deities. Super Saiyan God grants access to Godly Chakra and enable to sense other deities' godly essences, as well as granting tremendous speed and power output. Unfortunately, the transformation last as quickly as it is attained. *'Saiyan Beyond God:' A new base form when a Saiyan absorbed the Super Saiyan God's essence and mastered it. Entering this state grants x8.3 power boost and gain access to a portion of Super Saiyan God's powers but cannot utilize the Godly Chakra. *'Mastered Super Saiyan God:' Once attaining a new base form, the Saiyan can now freely gain access to Super Saiyan God and can be use to save stamina. 'Biju Forms' Whenever Frank grew extremely angry or runs extremely low on Chakra, the Nine-Tail Biju, Drago, will emerge from within and take over Frank's body, turning him into a perfect imitation of Drago, whose height is 300ft and weigh over 90,000 tons. However, Son Goku had placed a Sealing Technique on Drago's prison, preventing him from completely take over Frank. Because of the seals, Frank underwent several stages of Drago transformation. Biju'' Chakra A state where Frank invoked a small portion of Biju Chakra, causing his body to be coated with raging flow of fierce fire-red aura. His physical apparance gain minor changes such as his eyes' iris turned crimson with slit pupils, his teeth becomes fangs and his hands grew claws, and his whisker marks becomes more pronounced and edged. His Strength rose by x1.7 and Charka level rose by x5. 'Drago Version 1' Upon entering this state, Frank is now coated in a somewhat sentient Chakra wisp-flowing cloak that shapes in Drago's image. Frank now takes a animal-like stance and sprout a tail. Prolonging the form will cause Frank to spawn the 2nd then 3rd tails. The Chakra Cloak shields Frank from any chakra-based attacks and can be use for elasticity attacks. His Strength and Chakra rose up by x2.5 per tails 'Drago Version 2' Once he spawns the 4th tail, Frank's body shed off the skins and mutated into a humanoid version of Drago with body being made of raw, corrosive Biju Chakra and gain aspects of Drago such as horns and wings. He can now duplicate himself and discharge explosive, raw Chakra from his mouth. He can channel positive and negative Chakra to forge the Biju Bomb, which has equal powers of a nuclear warhead. Strength and Chakra rose by x5.2 'Drago Version 3' Once he spawn the 6th tail, Frank grew larger and now began to construct the skeleton structures of Dragon within his body, with the skull been held on his left arm to use as a weapon and his wings acts as extra arms. 'Drago Version 4' By spawning the 8th Tail, Frank is almost near of becoming Dragon, growing in massive height and mold into the skinless version of Dragon with no exterior skins or armors and demonic bloodshot eyes that lacks eyelids. 'Drago Final Version' Once he spawn the final tail, Frank had completely transformed into an avatar of Drago and had access to his full powers. However, this cause the Biju to take over and commands the body completely, locking away the host's humanity and began to wreck havoc. ''Biju'' Chakra Mode By tapping into the Biju's powers and resisting Drago's Will, Frank can access to a powerful state known as Biju Chakra Mode, where his whole being becomes a golden flaming Biju Chakra, His clothes was alter as well, gaining black streaked cloak with Six Path insigna upon them, with his hair shapen to match Drago's horns. All of his attributes are equal to Drago's full power at 50% but he is unable to conjure a Drago Avatar accurately and use the Biju Bomb without Drago's cooperation. 'Drago Chakra Mode' The perfect form of Biju Chakra once Frank and Drago forged an unfriendly alliance and freed him from the Seal Binding Technique. While no appearance had changed, his eyes shows sign of Drago's essence, the streaks had altered and he can now forged the Drago Avatar. ''Senjutsu'' Transformations 'Dragon Sage Mode' A final result of mastering Snake Senjutsu art. The Dragon Sage, like any Sage Mode, augments all attributes and abilities by 10 folds and is capable of utilizing natural Chakra, or Mana, but Dragon Sage grants more powerful Fire Style and Snake Style jutsu, have pyro immunity and durable armor scales, capable of shielding his eyes from anything that's harmful or illusion, can impale foes with his horns and can spawn wings from his back. He gain piercing purple eyes. Frank attain it through his training with Shen Long. 'Six Path Sage Mode' A godly transformation bestow either by Six Path Sage Hagoromo, or becoming the Jinchūriki of Ten-Tailed Beast, Juubi. In this state, Frank greatly resembles the Drago Sage: Chakra Mode except he doesn't have the scale traits of Dragon Sage and his whole body was untouched by the Chakra Mode, gain the Truth-Seeking Orbs that telekinetically float around behind him, and his hair returns to normal state. All of his powers had grew even greater that rivals Super Saiyan God and the Drago Avatar had evolved as well, even attaining the Rinnegan on his left eye. 'Hybrid Transformation' 'Golden Oozaru' A state when a Super Saiyan transformed into an Oozaru. As Golden Oozaru, the Super Saiyan becomes 10 times more powerful then before (500 times base) but even if they gain the Controlled State, the Golden Oozaru's primal instinct had augmented to the point they once more gone berserk. 'Super Saiyan 4' Once the Super Saiyan regain control over the Golden Oozaru form, they focused their powers and undergo a new evolution known as Super Saiyan 4. It was described as the "raw primal power compressed in a humanoid body", meaning Super Saiyan 4 has the power of Golden Oozaru combined with the humanity of the Saiyan, thus allowing them to gain access to their maximum potential. Unlike Super Saiyan forms, Super Saiyan 4 does not consume so much chakra, allowing the Saiyan to remain in that form whenever they like. *'Ultra-powered Super Saiyan 4: '''A powered-up state when a Super Saiyan 4 absorbed the powers of 4 Super Saiyans. 'Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan' A special form that occurred when a Super Saiyan God transformed into a Super Saiyan. Being a mortal Saiyan, the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan's hair had dyed blue and has godly nimbus flowing around the body along with the smooth, glittering godly aura, and the iris are cyan instead of emerald. This state adds the Super Saiyan's 50 fold bonus on the Super Saiyan God but the state consumes too much stamina and must not be use frequently or the Saiyan will be too weak that they can only use 10% of Super Saiyan "Blue". *'Completed Super Saiyan Blue:' A higher level state of Super Saiyan Blue where the Saiyan seals all the leaking powers of Super Saiyan Blue into their body thanks to the calm mind and complete Chakra control. It makes the Saiyan becomes 20 times stronger then it normally was but any disrupt of focus will cause the godly Chakra to violently burst out of the Saiyan's body and might tear the Saiyan's body apart. 'Power Stock Transformations' There are rare cases where Frank had combined 2 or more Transformations at once, giving him even more massive powers and access to various techniques. *'Super Kaio-Ken:' A state when a Super Saiyan invokes Kaio-Ken technique. It's powers rivals Super Saiyan 2. *'Spirit Bomb Super Saiyan:' A state when a Super Saiyan absorbed the power of the Spirit Bomb, reaching at unfathomable level. *'Super Saiyan Blue: Kaio-Ken:' A state when a Super Saiyan Blue invokes Kaio-Ken technique. It can be power up from x2 to x20. *'Golden Drago Saiyan: A hybrid form when Frank invoked the Super Saiyan powers along with the Biju Chakra. (25 x 1.7 = 42.5) *'Super Saiyan Cloak: '''A fusion form when Super Saiyan Frank undergo the first version of Biju Transformation. (50 x 2.9 = 145) *'Super Saiyan Cloak 2: 'Once Frank grows 2 Tails while in Super Saiyan form, he bulks up into Ascended state and gain more powers. (75 x 8.41 = 630.75) *'Berserker Biju: If Super Saiyan Frank grows 4 tails, he will immediately ascended to the berserker state of Super Saiyan combined with the Biju Form, making it unstoppable. (925 x 11.9 =11,007.5) *'Oozaru Biju:' If Frank glares at the Full Mode while in Biju Version 4, he will mutated into a fusion of Drago and Oozaru, adding 10 fold powers to Drago but it prevents him from entering his final form as Frank's tail got added in the mix. (23.2 x 10 = 232) *'Kaio Sage Mode: '''A state when Frank uses Kaio-Ken on top of Sage Mode. It doubles the risks as the strains will interfere his meditation to absorb more nature Chakra so Frank only use it for a short time. *'Sage Mode (Biju Chakra):' A state when Frank invokes Drago's powers while in Sage Mode. *'Super Sage Mode:' A powerful state when Frank invokes both Biju chakra and Super Saiyan 2 powers while in Sage Mode. 'List of Techniques' 'Weaknesses' Frank is easily distracted when he's hungry and doesn't like listening a long, complicated instruction, which cause Kakashi to explain 3 times because of that. Frank is very emotional and will let his anger take control of his action or becomes depressed when he didn't live up to his role. Using Kamui repeatedly will strain his borrowed eye and must rest before re-using it. Executing Amaterasu will weaken his eyesight unless he gain the eye transplant from another Uchiha's eyes to gain "Eternal Eyes". Frank has strong fear over werewolves and vampires 'Trivia''' *Despite being part Saiyan, he couldn't become a Great Ape. This is due of having Drago seals inside his stomach and his own presence prevents him from transforming into a Great Ape. **However,he does transformed into an Oozaru while in Drago Version 4. *Frank has a red Saiyan Tail, Its color is the symbol of the Uzumaki clan linage while his raven black hair is symbolism to the Kakarot Tribe. Category:Omnitrix Wielders